The Grass is Greener on the Other Side
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Some S8 spoilers. "He knew she was a fantastic forensic scientist, an exceptional mother and a loving wife... but there was just something magical about her when she was in the middle of an interrogation that was going good for her."


**A/N: I seem to be crunching stories out these past few days. I think there's something in the juice my mother recently bought. That and I'm using this last minute of freedom to write before I go back to college on Sunday for my final year. This here is actually a request from Daniellegirli from twitter. :) She asked me to write something for her, and it has been a work-in-progress for about two weeks now. I'm not sure it's exactly what you wanted; this may come as a surprise to a lot of you, but I'm far from a CSI, drug dealer, murderer... and um, Sergeant? So I'm using my very basic knowledge, growing up around my Dad who was a police officer and a hell of a lot of creative licence, oh and a bit of internet research. If any of you happen to be CSIs, Sergeants or drug dealers, can you just suspend your disbelief on this one. I tried my best with the knowledge my little brain has. hahaha. **

**Also, before you guys go any further it probably needs to be said that this is a _SEASON 8 STORY_. I repeat. _SEASON EIGHT STORY._ So if you're spoiler free, it may not be the best idea to proceed until after we get into the season. I mean there aren't huge groundbreaking spoilers by any stretch of the imagination, but there are a few. So just, yeah. I don't want to spoil anyone of you lovely folks. :) **

**Righto, I do believe that's everything. As a side note, I'm hoping to get some updates out for WYHTG and TPTFT (The Pieces that Fit Together...) soon, if Fred continues to play nice - if anyone's still game for those two? **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one! **

* * *

><p>Stalemate was a pain in the ass. Really, it was. Without a new lead or something to use against the person sat opposite her, Lindsay Messer was pretty much stuck in the mud. Adam, bless his heart, could only process her evidence as quickly as their advanced technology would let him. And even then, their advanced technology wasn't exactly feeling the urgency both Lindsay and Adam were feeling.<p>

Vance Corsetti was a royal asshole. Lindsay knew from the second that she'd walked into interrogation and he had his feet on the table that she'd have a real character on her hands. She'd shown him who was boss instantly by smacking his feet to the floor and shaking her head at him. She had then began a verbal onslaught of accusations to which Vance had simply smirked at; as if he was proud of what he'd done. But he refused to part with any information, nor did he wish to implicate partners or significant others in his crime.

Lindsay knew he was guilty. Guilt radiated from his person. And just beyond the bravado exterior, she could tell that he was nervous.

She'd entered into a stalemate with him about ten minutes earlier when he'd smirked at her and informed her that she had '_no solid evidence against him, because otherwise he'd be in cuffs and being transported over to Rikers_.' While she appreciated the crime shows and the flurry of attention they'd received as a result over the past ten years, she cursed the day that criminals had decided that it was perhaps a good idea to do a bit of homework. That line was the bane of her existence. Jerks like Vance Corsetti didn't _need_ to know that she didn't have any solid evidence against him... yet.

She'd informed him that she was waiting on the imminent return of some lab tests and she was more than positive that it would incriminate him and connect him directly to Carly Simmon's brutal death. She just hoped and prayed her bluff was going to pay off.

So of course, Vance then moved onto her second _favourite _line that criminals often spewed at her.

"So, when's that lawyer of mine getting here?"

"Well, like the arresting officers informed you, sir, if you're unable to fund an attorney the city will provide you with one."

"Yeah? And when is he getting here?"

"He's on his way as far as I'm aware."

"Well I ain't saying anything without a lawyer."

Smiling sweetly, Lindsay nodded and sat back in her chair as she gathered the case-file from the tabletop. She began flicking through the pages in front of her, her eyes scanning over her preliminary notes, sketches and photographs from the crime scene. She pulled one of her sketches out and examined her work, so that the jerk across the table could see, peaking his interest.

"What's that you got there?"

"Oh this?" Lindsay gestured down to her sketch. "Just a sketch of the crime scene."

"Why you got a sketch. I thought you guys took photographs."

"We do, but we take sketches too. It's all part of the process."

"They never do that in CSI."

"Well, I very much doubt watching some actor sketch a room would be ground-breaking entertainment." Lindsay scoffed. "Don't believe everything you see on TV."

Vance nodded. "So, you did that?"

Lindsay nodded. "That's correct. I did."

"It' pretty go-"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"I ain't sayin' another word without my lawyer."

"I know, you told me before." Lindsay shrugged noncommittally.

"So, is that a wedding ring on your finger there, Detective?"

Lindsay glanced down to her hand and fought the smile that tugged at her lips. "That's a good observation."

"Married?"

"No," she shook her head. "it's just for decoration."

"Smart with a sense of humour. Cute. Usually Detectives aren't as hot as you." Vance commented with an appreciative look. "Gotta say, the NYPD are going up in my ratings."

"Oh how lovely." Lindsay offered him a fake smile. "I'll be sure to let the chief know."

"You know, I bet you get a whole bunch of attention, bein' as hot as you are."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows and smirked. "I'm not sure my husband would like that."

"I thought you said that was just for decoration."

"Yeah well, you also said that you didn't kill Carly Simmons... so..."

"Loud and clear, Detective." He nodded. "so, how about you tell me a little bit about yours-"

Vance Corsetti was cut off, much to Lindsay's relief by someone bursting through the door. "Detective Messer." The smooth New-York accent greeted Lindsay.

"Who's this douchebag?" Corsetti piped up.

Lindsay didn't even bother to fight the smile on her face. "This is Sergeant Messer." She introduced her husband to her latest roadblock standing between her and going home to her baby girl. "And a word to the wise, he's not one to mess with. And he doesn't take too kindly to name calling."

"Hm, cute." Vance smirked, glancing at Danny before turning his gaze back to Lindsay. "It's funny that your name and his name are pretty similar..."

"Wow, he gets full marks on his observational skills, Detective Messer." Danny quipped as he moved around the table and placed his hands on the steel top.

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement, "It's just a shame his memory isn't all that great."

"Oh yeah?" Danny implored sarcastically, "How come?"

"Well see, he seems not to be able to recall bludgeoning Carly Simmons with a baseball bat. Nor does he recall purchasing the cocaine we found on him when your rookies brought him in for questioning. He swears blind we planted it on him in booking."

"Oh that's a good one." Danny smirked at Lindsay, clearly highly amused, "See, we're not fans of cocaine. Too messy. Powder gets everywhere."

"Well bro, like I said to your ball and chain here-"

"It's Sergeant Messer, and you better watch your mouth."

"Oh yeah, or what?"

"You don't wanna know, Buddy." Danny stared. "Trust me."

"What's that you got there?" Vance glanced down to the file in Danny's hand.

"Oh this? Just a few things I'm sure Detective Messer needed; figured I'd bring them down personally."

Lindsay opened the file and smirked. "Thanks a lot, Sergeant. I appreciate you going out of your way."

"What is it?" Vance inquired, his tone pitching a little higher than it had been.

"Oh this?" Lindsay smirked. "Oh, nothing really, just those results I told you about."

"And?" Vance smirked. "They clear me, right?"

"Actually," Lindsay said, keeping her tone steady. "They implicate you to Carly Simmon's murder. Fancy that," Lindsay smiled as she turned to face Danny. "I was right."

"Whaaat?" Vance Corsetti blinked.

"Yep, see... I didn't mention it earlier, but when my officers booked you, they documented a bite on your shoulder. Upon Carly's autopsy, our ME has found DNA that link Carly's teeth impressions to your bite wound. Then when we swabbed your wound, it surprise surprise, came back as a match to Carly's DNA."

"She and I were intimate." Vance blurted out. "She liked it kinky; who was I to say no. You know, give her what she wants, I get my somethin' somethin'." Vance winked at Danny. "You gotta hear me on that one, bro."

"I don't hear you on anything, _bro_." Danny folded his arms over his chest. "And I'd carry on listening. My bet is that she isn't done yet."

"We were able to recover the baseball bat you used, Vance." Lindsay said, taking her seat across from him. "And no surprise there, we found your prints all over the bat."

"It was mine, my prints are bound to be on the bat." He admitted. "That's just circumstantial evidence."

"So they say," Lindsay nodded. "But I also know that Carly drew blood from your arm right before she died. Your blood was underneath her fingernails, and lucky for us, you got some of your blood on the bat before you decided to bludgeon Carly with it."

"You still can't prove I killed her." Vance smirked, his cool exterior still playing a strong front.

"See, I thought you'd say that." Danny chirped in. "That's where I come in. You remember last month, a tall guy cornered you outside your apartment building, askin' if you knew where he could get his fix?"

"Nah, don't know what you're talkin' about." Vance crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, well yeah I guess that's understandable." Danny nodded. "It was a month ago." He slowly made his way to Lindsay's chair and placed his hands on the back of her seat. "Well do you remember the same guy coming up to you outside your usual meet and greet spot, huh? Asking for another fix?"

"Yeah, I said no 'cause he had no cash on him." Vance admitted before his face paled. "And because I didn't have any drugs, because I don't do that shit anymore."

"You turned over a new leaf, that's good to hear." Danny nodded as his fingers stroked Lindsay's back affectionately, desperate for some form of contact with her. "Well do you happen to remember much from last night?"

"Uh, no." Vance shook his head.

"Well then," Danny smirked. "Allow me to fill in some blanks. The same guy came up to you three times. In three different outfits and purchased three different amounts of cocaine from you. Do you remember that?"

Vance shook his head.

"Really, well... that's odd." Danny sighed. "Because funnily enough that guy you kept selling cocaine to was actually an undercover police officer. And he's absolutely positive that we have the right person."

"Uh..."

"Oh, stuck for words, Vance?" Lindsay smirked. "Need a glass of water maybe?"

"No, I uh... I'm... Where's my lawyer?"

As if on cue, the door burst open. "My client doesn't say anything else."

"That's fine," Lindsay held her hands in the air. "We've got enough on him for possession and intent to sell. We've also got evidence against him for the death of Carly Simmons, we'll leave you two alone so he can fill you in on what he was up to last night. It sounds like he was a very busy boy."

Danny smirked. "We'll leave you with some valuable alone time to think about that decision you've gotta make. You know, guilty... not guilty... but I'm sure you're well acquainted with the former."

"You always such a jackass?" Vance spat.

"Actually, for the record I think what you're looking for is a wiseass, not jackass."

"Is there a difference?" Vance implored.

"Oh yeah, there's a huge difference." Danny nodded, keeping his tone serious. "Anyway, you get to thinking, buddy. Give us a call when you've made your mind up and you've had a chat. We got all the time in the world."

* * *

><p>Holding the door open for his wife, Danny let her lead the way into an observation room; adjacent to the interrogation room they'd just been stuck in. He shut the door behind him and instantly he felt Lindsay's hands on his hips, turning him and backing him into the door that he'd just shut.<p>

"God you look so sexy in that uniform. Your shirt and these slacks do things to me that jeans and a creased t-shirt never really did." she whispered in his ear. "What I wouldn't give to be off the clock right now."

Overly conscious of her wandering hands and their position, Danny pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Their _chaste _kiss however deepened when he accidentally brushed his tongue against her lips; a subconscious action, perhaps? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that if somebody made their way into the observation room, it surely wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

"Baby," he whispered, his chest heaving as he pulled himself away from her. "Baby we can't d-"

She continued her onslaught of kisses to his more than willing lips, and cursed himself when his fingers threaded themselves through her hair, keeping her in place as he kissed her. Despite his initial hesitance, he'd since granted his tongue all the power to explore her welcoming mouth.

"_You did WHAT!"_ A bellowing broke them apart with a snap as they both cast their eyes to Vance's lawyer pacing.

"It doesn't look like he's taking the news too well." Lindsay commented, her chest heaving. She turned back to her husband with a glint in her eye as she tucked herself against his frame.

"Baby, we can't start that again. If we get caught-"

"I know," she sighed. "We can't do this here," she pouted.

In response to her pout he prodded her nose playfully before raising her chin with his fingertips so that she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired as their eyes met. "I didn't think interrogations were your responsibility anymore."

"Technically they aren't," he admitted. "But when Flack placed a little phone-call to me telling me you were in an interrogation, I couldn't help but try to pull a few strings. It made it easier that my rookies brought him in."

"Why did Flack call you?"

"Because he knows I miss you." Danny blushed. "I went from workin' with the best of the best with you to the worst of the worst with them. It's hard bein' in charge of idiots that don't know what they're doing."

"You were once one of those idiots." She reminded her husband with a giggle. "So was I, everyone has to start somewhere, sweetheart."

"We were never as stupid as the group I've got. Lauren makes me feel like I want to smash my head against a wall repeatedly. And we've got an excitable pre-schooler at home and Lucy doesn't make me feel like that."

"You're supposed to say that. You're biased, being her doting Daddy and everything."

"Nah," Danny shook his head, "This... Lauren? She's too much of a loose cannon."

"Sounds like someone I used to know." Lindsay smirked at her husband.

"Yeah well, I tell ya what, Linds, I seriously have a new found respect for Mac."

"Why, because he had to deal with your ass for so many years?"

"Yes, that exactly."

"That still doesn't really answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I told you," he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "I missed you."

"Yeah, but did you have to run some paperwork over?"

"No..."

"Well are you meeting Flack?"

"No... Linds, I came to see _you._"

"You did?" she smiled, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"

"No." She shook her head, "I just didn't expect that."

"What, me missin' you?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I thought being Sergeant would keep you occupied so that you didn't have time to miss me. I was happy knowing that you'd be distracted with something that you were excited about."

"I am excited about being Sergeant," he assured her. "It doesn't mean though that I don't miss seein' you and workin' with you, babe."

"So you haven't decided on trading me in for a younger model then, no?"

"Trade you in? You're beautiful Linds. And hell, with the body you've got. Absolutely not." Danny shook his head adamantly. "I'd never find someone like you again. You're all mine and I love you."

Lindsay blushed, "Danny... that's so sw-"

"Yeah, and not to mention you're a real firecracker in the bedroom."

"Ugh!" she cried, smacking his arm. "Just when I thought you were being sweet."

"Hey," Danny rubbed his arm. "You know I'm just playin' with ya."

"You better be!" she scoffed. "Jerk."

"I only speak the truth." He smirked as he pulled her into his side. "Alright, I gotta go. Duty calls."

"You don't wanna go back in there with me?" Lindsay pleaded through her lashes. "One last hurrah for old times' sake?"

"I should really be going," he sighed, looking down at his watch. "I let them out of my sight for ten minutes and they manage to blow the microwave up. Who the hell warms coffee for a minute in a microwave. I swear, you've gotta wonder about their sanity; like whether they're all there upstairs..."

Lindsay bit her lip as she tried to fight the giggle passing through her lips. "Oh Dan..." she trailed off, cupping the side of his face and stroking his cheek affectionately with her thumb. "It'll get easier. They'll learn soon enough."

"Yeah? I hope so, 'cause Lucy learns quicker than they do. Dumbasses." He muttered.

"Give them a chance, they only want to impress you. They're nervous Danny; surely you remember what it was like when you were on the beat."

"I wasn't a moron."

"You were a little bit of a moron," she smirked. "Just... give it some time. I've got every faith in you. You've got the potential to be a great mentor to them, just like how Mac was a great mentor to you."

"You think so?" Danny asked, a small embarrassed smile tugging at his lips.

"Do I think so?" Lindsay reiterated, standing on her tiptoes and laying her hand against Danny's chest as she steadied herself. She positioned her lips right by his ear and breathed. "I know so," into his ear, sending chills down his spine at the softness to her voice.

"You believe in me that much?" he asked, still a little astounded.

She nodded. "If I have to believe in you all by myself, I will." She smiled, her eyes glistening with pride. "I did it once and I think it paid off, so I think I could do it again if I got the same results."

"You're something special, you know that Montana?" He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I better get back," she gestured to the glass that separated them and Vance Corsetti and his very pissed off lawyer. "I think if we leave him in there for much longer then I'm going to have a 187 on my hands." Lindsay giggled.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you at home." Danny sighed. "I get off at about eight, so-"

"I'll keep Lucy up a little later so you can say goodnight." Lindsay smiled. "Don't worry."

"Love ya, Linds." He winked playfully before pressing a kiss to her lips. She simply smiled against his lips in response.

"I'll see you later, Danny." She said softly as she broke away from him. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always."

Lindsay sighed heavily as she gathered up the case-file from where she'd dropped it on a nearby cabinet after she'd been ushered in the room by Danny. "Well, duty calls." She said before opening the door and holding out her hand, offering him the chance to leave first.

"Ladies first," Danny smirked, holding his own hand out before taking the door from Lindsay.

She turned and glanced over her shoulder and flashed Danny a loving smile before plastering a stern glare over her face as she opened the door, leading to the interrogation room.

"So, Mr. Corsetti," Lindsay said, retaking her seat at the interrogation table and opened up the case-file. "Is your memory coming back to you?"

* * *

><p>Little did Lindsay know, Danny had double backed and re-entered the observation room deciding to take a few moments to watch Lindsay in one of her finer elements. He knew she was a fantastic forensic scientist, an exceptional mother and a loving wife... but there was just something magical about her when she was in the middle of an interrogation that was going good for her. She had an endearing sparkle in her eyes that demonstrated her excitement for another killer being brought to justice.<p>

He had to admit that he missed this side of the job. With his stripes, he'd taken on a lot more responsibility. At the lab, he'd been able to do what he loved and had ultimately trained for, letting the likes of Mac and Jo take on that responsibility. His Sergeant role was almost blinding the reasons why he enjoyed being a cop; he didn't like following his rookies around, mopping up their messes. It was becoming draining and demoralising. But he was doing it for them. Lindsay and Lucy. That little bit more money they got through into the account each month. And his career needed nudging on. He'd been at the lab for nearly nine years. And while those nine years had been similar to that of a roller-coaster ride, he couldn't help but wonder what else there was out there for him.

As he stood at the other side of the fence though, he realised the perhaps he'd been looking at everything through rose-tinted glasses and the grass had appeared greener on the other side. To get something he'd never had, he had to do something he'd never done. But in retrospect, everything he needed was right there with him. He definitely had some thinking to do, because one thing was for sure... he missed his wife. And he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on feeling like a part of him was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys have it. I hope you liked this little.. fluffy? piece. I really, really enjoyed writing it because I don't usually do case-centred stories, let alone one-shots, so this was definitely a nice change. I'd love to know what you thought about it. <strong>


End file.
